For typical web-based data entry pages, customized software routines are programmed for each particular web page in order to retrieve content from a database and display it on the web page. Similarly, a different customized software routine is used for posting data into the database that is received from the web page. Thus, for typical applications, each web page may need two routines to handle the display and storage of content. For numerous data entry pages, this may require much programming. Furthermore, after building the web pages, changes to the pages such as addition, deletion, or movement of data entry fields or content, would need the software routines to be reprogrammed to accommodate the changes. Changes to software may also require recompiling and re-testing which could add additional time to the process.